jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:MC80-Sternkreuzer/Legends
Wenn man WP Glauben schenken ist uns ein kleiner fehler hier unterlaufen. Anscheinend gibt es einmal MC80 (Liberty/Home One) SOWIE eine A und B ausführung, wobei die ohne Buchstaben die Version aus den Filem zu sein scheint. --Modgamers 16:10, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ich hab mal im "New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels" nachgeschaut. Der Artikel handelt in erster Linie vom MC80, dem "typischen" Sternkreuzer (z.B. Home One) und dessen technischen Details. MC80b, z.B. Mon Remonda, wurde nach der Schlacht von Endor als Weiterentwicklung konstruiert, dicht gefolgt vom MC90. Allerdings erhält der Artikel keine Infos zum 80a. Ich bin erklärtermaßen kein Raumschiffexperte, weshalb ich diese Infos einfach mal zur Kenntnisnahme durch die Raumschiff-Leute in den Raum stelle. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:21, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Wenn es aber auch ein b''' gibt, muss es auch ein '''a geben und laut WP taucht der A Typ nur in den Raumsimulationen auf, sowie in einigen Büchern die wohl keiner von uns hat. --Modgamers 16:23, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ja, der scheint in erster Linie aus PC- und Rollenspielen zu stammen. Mit dem Rebel Alliance Sourcebook kann ich leider nicht dienen, ist nicht so mein bevorzugtes Gebiet ;) Zumindest den 80 und den 80b dürften wir aber ganz gut auseinander sortiert bekommen. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 16:28, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Die Mon Calamari Kreuzer wurden bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt eben nur MC80 genannt. Da aber irgentwann ein B dazu kam, wurde aus dem MC80, ein MC80a, welcher eben viele Versionen hat, da er halt eine Yacht war. Vorallem bei den Schiffen, würde ich nicht auf die Wookiepedia vertrauen. Die haben zig Versionen von Schiffen, bei denen wird alles seperiert, was nur einen Kratzer mehr hat. (MC80, MC80a, Home One Typ und Liberty Typ!) --Darth Vader 17:09, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Wenn man dem WP Artijkle glaubt, ja eben NICHT... MC80 und MC80a sind halt total unterscheidliche Schiffe... außerdem kann aus nem 80 nich auf einmal 80a werden nur weil ein B auftaucht. Dann würde eher das B ein a werden und das 80 so bleiben. Klingt komisch, ist aber so :P --Modgamers 17:21, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) Jäger Im Text ist von 36 Jägern die Rede, in der Infobox aber von insgesammt 6 Geschwadern, sprich 216 Jäger, was sehr viel währe, aber für ein Schiff dieser Größe durchaus möglich (ein Venator hat ja ber 400). Was ist denn jetzt richtig? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:57, 1. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Im Text steht, dass es einige Geschwader von 36 Kampfjägern trägt. Also hat es 216 Jäger mit 6x36 Geschwadern.--Darth Vader 19:11, 1. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ach so ist das gemeint. Ich hab jetzt mal ein je hinzugefügt, damit das klarer wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:22, 1. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Was aber totale Fehlinformation ist. Schaut man zB. mal in den Artikel Geschwader, ist im diesen Fall nicht nur das dort eingefügte Bild sehr hilfreich. --Modgamers 12:44, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hab das jetzt mal korrigiert, wäre ja auch komisch, wenn ein MC80 dreimal so viele Jäger hat wie ein ISZ. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:16, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Du hast es falsch korrigiert. Es sagt nur, dass es nicht 216 Jäger sind, sondern weniger. 6 Geschwader ist dennoch die offizielle Quelle.--Darth Vader 15:20, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Im Revised Core Rulebook steht drei Dutzend Jäger, also 36. Und Begriffe wie Staffel oder Geschwader werden in StarWars permanent falsch übersetzt. Also 6 Staffeln a 6 Jäger = 36 Jäger oder so was, aber ganz sicher keine 6 Geschwader. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:39, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Und was nehmen wir jetzt? PS: Der New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels gibt für den MC80 insgesamt 36 Maschinen an. ^^ Thor 16:14, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Dann nehmen wir die 36. Und welche Jäger es jeweils sind, ist ja situationsabhänig, da man da reintun kann, was man will. (In Episode VI sieht man mindestens einen B-Flügler, und die sind hier im Monent ja gar nicht aufgeführt.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:18, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hab mal auf der WP geschaut. Dort gibt es für die Home One Version und für die Liberty Version verschiedene Angaben. Die Liberty Version hat anscheinend mehr Jäger, als die Home One Version, außer die Home One selber, die hat 120 Jäger.--Darth Vader 16:36, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Meiner Quelle nach, hat der MC80 Zwei X-Wing Geschwader, Drei Y-Wing Geschwader und Ein A-Wing Geschwader. Boba (FAQ) 16:44, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Also ist nicht so ganz klar, wieviele Jäger an Bord passen, aber 216 Stück sind zu viele, vermutlich ist das eine Fehlübersetzung und meint Staffel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:52, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Also ich habe eine englische Quelle. Die Änderung die du vorgenommen hast ist perfekt und wollte ich gerade ebenso formulieren. Ich denke das passt so genau richtig.--Darth Vader 16:56, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ist es so schwer, wenn ihr "eure Quellen" auch mal beim Namen nennt? Wie soll man da vergleichen was richtig ist, wenn ihr immer nur Zahlen ohne Quellenangabe reinhaut? PS: Die Home One hat 10 Staffeln á 12 Jäger, das stimmt. Aber beim "normalen" MC80 sieht das anders aus, da sind es eben 36 Maschinen, oder halt 3 Staffeln. ^^ EDIT: Super Änderung. So lassen wir es und damit ist das Thema gegessen *g*Thor 22:25, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) MC80 A,a,B,b usw. Nun sollte man allemal mit diesem Wirr-Warr aufhören. Die Schiffe aus dem Film heißen MC80 ohne a/A und wurden sinnfreierweise früher dahin verschoben. Desweiteren kann man nun mit der 2007er Ausgabe von Starships of the Galaxy (was ich gestern erhalten habe) sogar zwischen Home One Type (Heimat Eins Typ) und Liberty Type (Liberty Typ) unterscheiden. Auch wenn es Tage gibt, wo mein Bock gegen Null tendiert hier zu arbeiten, kann ich aber auch irgendwie nicht mitansehen, wie die Dinge hier laufen, wenn ich net da bin ... das wäre ja irgendwie unverantwortlich ;P --Modgamers 12:51, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Was täten wir ohne dein vorbildhaftes Pflichtbewusstsein... Kyle 13:47, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wahrscheinlich ne große Party feiern aber das steht nicht zur Debatte. --Modgamers 13:50, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Gut, dass das endlich geklärt ist. Denn vorallem die sehr bekannten X-Wing Spiele bringen dort eine Menge Wirr-Warr rein. Wäre schön wenn du die einzig gute Quelle über die Kreuzer hier einbinden würdest. Denn offiziell gibt es auch noch ein anderes MC80 Modell, was nichts mit den beiden anderen zu tun hat.--Darth Vader 15:00, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Der falsche MC80a-Begriff zieht sich aber noch durch die halbe Jedipedia, da muss noch einiges zurechtgebogen werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:43, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) MC104 Gibt es MC104 Kreuzer? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 213.170.164.234 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 3. Aug. 2009, 13:37:30)